Consumer appetite for bandwidth continues to grow exponentially in the cable network market. In some cable network architectures, including remote physical layer (RPHY) with digital fiber, the coax fiber becomes the bottleneck in throughput, stifling increase in bandwidth. The typical multi-system operator (MSO) is out of options currently, due to the inherent technological limitations of existing cable network components. For example, the Shannon channel capacity limit (e.g., tight upper bound on rate at which information can be reliably transmitted over a communications channel) has practically been achieved already in existing cable network architectures. There is consumer driven demand to extend the frequency spectrum beyond 1.2 GHz, but a conventional extension would require extensive network upgrade. Although technology exists, upgrades in network components are limited by capital expenditure budget limitations, in particular for all optics fiber to the home (FTTH). In such scenarios, it may be desirable to offer new services with full downstream/upstream (DS/US) throughput, e.g., matching Gigabit-capable Passive Optical Networks (GPON) standard of 2.5 Gbits downstream and 1 Gbits upstream with limited capital expenditure for outside plant upgrade.